The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to variable vane assemblies in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more compressor sections, a combustor section, and one or more turbine sections. In some gas turbine engines, variable vanes are included. Such variable vanes can be rotated to different angles suitable for different operating conditions of the gas turbine engine. A mechanical linkage is typically used to rotate the variable vanes. Because forces on the variable vanes can be relatively strong, forces transmitted through the mechanical linkage can also be relatively strong. Operation of the gas turbine engine can cause the mechanical linkage to wear over time, causing degradation in performance and possible failure.